Dark Royalties
by Nee Harlow
Summary: This is an AU Star Wars fic. Han is dead, and Rey, Fin, and Chewie have escaped unharmed but the Star Killer Base doesn't blow up and Kylo has a lover named Noctrisa and she is very important to the First Order. This is my first Star Wars fic so please be kind. (CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

**I don not own Star Wars or any of it's affiliates. These are just for fun and I make no prophet from them. I have no life.**

 _A/N: This is my first Star Wars story and I am pretty proud of it. This is part one of a trilogy. A few minor spoilers don't wan to know don't read. Also this contains very mature content no one under 18! This is an entirely AU story. It starts after Kylo's fight with Rey however she gets away and Star Killer doesn't blow up. Han is still dead Sorry. This is a Ben/Kylo Ren x Original Character story. I really hope you enjoy it! P.S. Comments make me happy!_

Chapter One:

The Apprentice and his Lover

Kylo Ren entered the interrogation room to find a young Resistance member the First Order had captured during a brutal raid on a random planet on the Outter Rim. He looked barely 17 years old strapped to the chair. He was trembling eyes damp from crying. His blond hair was short and a few strands had fallen over his features. Kylo stood before him staring him down beneath is dark mask. The boy looked up and gasped.

'I- I know who you are." the boy said swallowing hard. "You are Kylo Ren...you killed my entire family. Why did you spare my life?"

"I have yet to spare you." came Kylo's robotic voice. "You have knowledge of a Resistance Base. Tell me where it is."

"No I will not betray the Resistance." the boy snapped. "You have nothing that can hurt me enough to make me confess."

Kylo approached the boy holding his right palm up near his face. The boy struggles his throat starting to feel crushed. His eyes widened fighting against his restraints.

"Either you tell me or I rip the answer from your mind!" Kylo said angrily.

The boys head was thrown back against the board with a strangled cry. Kylo stepped closer his hand still out violently pulling his head forward. The blood vessels in the boys eyes started to burst the whites of his eyes turning red. Kylo lessened the grip on the boy's throat.

"I'm giving you one last chance to comply." Kylo's voice was low and dangerous.

"Why did you give him a chance at all?" a stern feminine voice said. "You know they'll never tell you."

She walked around Kylo her face shrouded in the darkness of her hood. From what the boy could tell she was tall and slender and her voice was almost too sweet to be real. She reached her hand up revealing long fingers and trimmed painted black nails. Resting her hand on the side of his mask and held it there looking up at him.

"Why must you play games with them?"

He reached his glove hand up and placed over hers. "Noctrisa..."

Noctrisa stepped forward into the light and removed her hood. The boy was surprised to see a beautiful woman. He expected her to be a old hag with wrinkles and shadows under her eyes. Instead he saw a porcelain pale complexion, wide gray eyes and thin sculpted eyebrows. Long platinum blond hair lay across her shoulders. He had seen her face before on the First Order wanted list. Her name was Noctrisa and she was Kylo Ren's right hand and rumored lover. But he doubted the lover part who would ever find Kylo Ren charming?

"Noctrisa?" the boy said quietly.

Without even gazing his way she force slammed his head against the board holding him there until she turned to him. "Did I give you permission to speak Resistance slime?"

Kylo smiled at her under his mask. "Enjoying this?"

She smiled and let his head fall forward. "Eh. Now darling, finish this; there are other operations that need your attention."

The boy began shaking. Kylo pulled all his power and started entering his mind. The boy screamed in agony his limbs withering beneath the restraints. His head felt a searing heat slice through his brain. Breaking and bending his thoughts inflicting as much misery as possible. He gasped at his throat air being sucked from his lungs. Blood slowly dripped from his nose dankness over taking. His life leaving his limb body.

Kylo left the room Noctrisa following behind him. Officers and troopers parting saluting them as they passed by. They knew better than to be in the way. Kylo walked down several corridors not saying a single word. Noctrisa flipped her hood over her head gracefully walking beside him. She could sense his annoyance and rising anger. She noticed his fists clench and unclench. She sent him peaceful thoughts while they continued walking. She jumped when the feeling of powerful lust over took her and he insides began to grow hot, her pussy feeling a slight throb. Only he could do this to her. She loved when he used the Force most inappropriately.

They reached Kylo's room he opened the door following her. He took off his mask and set it down on a table. He watched her sit on the bed her hood pulled down her gray eyes sparkling in the light. Noctrisa fluttering her eyelashes biting gently on her lower lip. She watched his every move her eyebrow raising slightly his lips ticked up.

"You're not wearing anything under that are you?" he asked asked. She stood slowly removing her outer layers revealing nothing beneath. "I didn't think so."

"I guess I forgot." she sighed kicking away the clothing. "What are you going to do about it?"

She felt her self rising from the floor being pulled to him. He pulled her body against his and wrapped her arms around her waist. Their eyes met for a moment the other daring the other to make the first move. His hand slid up to the back of her neck leaning down to kiss her lips. She softly moaned deepening the kiss creating a world of passion where only they existed. His lips trailed kisses down her mouth to her neck sucking on her pale skin. Lower and lower his kisses went his hands roaming her body feeling and touching her breasts. Noctrisa grabbed his dark hair between her fingers pushing him away against the wall. He removed his clothes leaving him naked and hard before her.

She closed her eyes licking her plumb lips before she grabbed him ravishing his body. Her hands slowly ran down the length his body her hand slowly going lower and lower down his abdomen. Inches away from her prize he caught her hand. Kylo looked down at her his chest heaving; eyes dark and half lidded. He pushed her against the wall pinning her body in place.

Noctrisa looked into his eyes desperately wanting to join with him. "Kylo...please..."

Kylo slipped two fingers inside of her drench womanhood his thumb rubbing against the sensitive nub in the center. She dug her nails into his shoulders shuddering. Taking his cock in his hand he slid the head along her crevice dipping in to moistening it. She wrapped her legs around his waist withering from his gentle strokes. He looked into her eyes slowly slipping into her. He groaned throwing his head back.

His hands gripped her ass moving inside of her. She bit his neck hard and sucked trying to keep herself from crying out from the pleasure. She pulled way and captured his lips breathing heavily. His tongue met hers. His movements became quicker; his hips thrusting harder and deeper inside of her. He felt her cum around him.

"Kylo...uh...yes!" she cried riding out her orgasm.

He was now straining to go deeper and deeper inside her his orgasm building deep within his body. Their bodies were drenched in sweat and sticking together. He paused taking in her flushed face.

"Kylo what wrong?" she asked startled.

"...I love you..."

She wasn't expecting those words. She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

Kylo held her to him beginning to move inside of her. He was close and she was catching up. Together they came. Him gripping her tightly gasping spilling his seed deep within her. They stayed like that for a few moments trying to catch their breath. Withdrawing from her warm body her carried her to the bed. He was confused on how he was feeling. He felt protective of her, deep passion, and a physical need to be with her.

Noctrisa fell sleep in his arms. He couldn't sleep didn't really want to sleep his mind was racing with disturbing thoughts. Snoke knew of his and Noctrisa's relationship. He knew that they were lovers and they often engaged in sexual intimacies. Anger, hatred, passion were not unknown on the Dakside. But love? Love is a weakness that pulls in light. Kylo knew there was no way to hide his emotions from Snoke, he would find out, and he was almost certain that he would Kylo murder her. He pulled her tighter against him.

Morning came too quickly for Noctrisa. Sitting up she saw that she was alone in bed. The memories of last night hit her like a icy shower. He had told her that he loved her. Just straight up said it. It was surprising that Kylo Ren, THE Kylo Ren had confessed his love, one of the most powerful emotions to her! She had held secret feelings of love and admiration for him. But she never thought e felt the same. Fear gripped her, Snoke would soon find out. It was time to tell the truth. It their only chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don not own Star Wars or any of it's affiliates. These are just for fun and I make no prophet from them. I have no life.**

Chapter Two

Direct Decedent

Kylo Ren stood before Supreme Leader Snoke along side General Hux. The giant hologram stared at Kylo sensing something wrong with his apprentice. Kylo stared his eyes never leaving Snoke.

"Ren something is amiss with you." Snoke said. "You are calmer and centered, why is this?"

"I have been in the company of Noctrisa." Kylo said.

"You care for her?"

"Yes I do."

"He is weak master, falling for that woman." Hux said sternly.

"Silence!" Snoke roared. "Ren you will continue with Sith training, there is a mission of great importance I am assigning you on."

"Yes master."

"Hux leave us." Snoke said.

Hux nodded respectfully and left. Kylo readied himself for the worst.

"Ren you are walking on dangerous ground with Noctrisa."

Kylo didn't look away. "May I ask why?"

"You say you have feelings for her?"

"Yes."

"I have known that she has loved you for sometime."

"Master?"

"You are a powerful force wielder, Master of the Knights of Ren as well as Commander of the First Order. I look upon pleased with your journey."

"Thank you master."

"I have come to a conclusion on a subject I have been troubled with for the past 20 years. I knew at one point she would take a husband and continue our lineage. I have seen you two and you work well together. Your children will hold so much power it will shake the ground of our enemies"

Kylo stood confused.

"You Kylo Ren will marry my granddaughter and together you will rule this galaxy."

"Your granddaughter?"

"Noctrisa is my granddaughter. She is the only one left. You will not fail me Kylo Ren. You are dismissed."

Kylo entered his room to find Noctrisa sitting on the bed her legs crossed beneath her. Her long hair wet sticking to her face. She wore black pants and a black officer;s jacket. He removed his mask and stared at her. She looked down at her feet unwilling to met his gaze. He sat down ext to her and held her close resting his cheek on her head.

"Noctrisa, why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

"I didn't tell anyone. I couldn't I would be a huge risk to the First Order."

"He commanded that I marry you."

she looked up alarmed. "Really? He's not going to kill you?"

"No."

"I'll start from the beginning." she sighed. "I was born Jocelyn Alya. My family had be killed when the Empire fell. My grandfather found me and I went with him to be raised while building the First Order. I of course was trained at a young age then four years ago he gave me to you. He knew I would help you gain focus. He was very strict telling me that he would choose whom I would marry. But I fell in love with you. He just wanted to breed me with a powerful man. And you became extremely power so yeah..that's the story."

"Where did you get the name Noctrisa?"

"He gave it to me when I started Sith training. It comes from the word Noctris which is night in latin."

"How is this going to work? I've never heard of a married Sith Lord." he said. "My grandfather turned to the Darkside and somewhere in that time My grandmother died."

"Please don't bring him into this, Kylo seriously."

"I admire him and his legacy. Hoping to one day finish his quest to kill all the Jedi."

"And you will." she smiled stroking his cheek. "I have faith in your abilities and I feel the darkness inside. You are immune to the light; you have been ever since you killed your father."

Kylo kissed her hands holding them to his lips. She was everything he could ever want. "You have never faltered with the dark spirit inside of you. That passion that consumes you never fails to impress me. Together we can rule this galaxy. I love you Noctrisa."

She crushed her lips against his pulling him onto her. "We will beloved...we will."

Weeks went by and the continues their jobs. Only now Noctrisa would disappear for an hour or so to discuss a 'confidential' operation. But those close to her knew she was being fit for her wedding dress. Every time she met with the wedding planners she got more and more nervous. It was a week before the wedding when she suddenly felt at peace wash over her. They were to married in a small ceremony with General Hux and Captain Phasma as the witnesses. Kylo was also unsure of the vows they would take. Snoke would oversee the wedding. He could not fail in this. He would not fail in this. Her would protect from anything that may try to harm her.

Noctrisa was putting adjusting her veil when there was a knock on the door.

"Come" she said loudly.

"Are you ready?" Captain Phasma asked entering the room.

"Yes. I'm so excited, but I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"You love him. What could be bothering you?"

"My grandfather; if anything thing were to happen to me he'd kill Kylo without a second thought. I don't want to be the death of him."

"It's actually not your choice. Supreme Leader chose him to be your husband. Even you can't deny a command from Supreme Leader."

Hux entered the room. "It is time."

Noctrisa took a deep breath. She slowly walked down the isle to Kylo. Her dress was a tight fitted black satin gown with a mermaid silhouette. Chapel length train following behind her. She wore a diamond necklace with matching earrings. A tiara and black veil on her head over luxurious blonde curls.

Kylo watched her every step. He had decided not to wear his mask. Hux stood next to him with the hologram of Snoke.

"Kylo Ren Master of the Knights of Ren, most promising apprentice and Commander of the first Order You have proven yourself worthy of marrying my granddaughter. I trust you with her soul and to further her training in the Force. Do you swear to honor and protect Noctrisa Fluer?"

"I do." Kylo said.

"My dearest granddaughter Noctrisa, I am pleased with the your success with the Force. You have the Dark Side in your blood and it flows through your body. Kylo Ren has been chosen to honor and protect you. I trust him with your life. Do you swear to serve and honor him?"

"I do." Noctrisa said.

"As Supreme Leader I now pronounce you husband and wife."

They were about to kiss until the doors swiftly opened, troopers began file in.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don not own Star Wars or any of it's affiliates. These are just for fun and I make no prophet from them. I have no life.**

Chapter Three

Loving Matricide

A tall man ran forward and nodded respectfully.

"Supreme Leader we have discovered the under ground head quarters of the Resistance. We destroyed it killing all inside Also the troops have captured General Organa and the scavenger girl. They will arrive within the hour."

Kylo and Noctrisa looked at each other. Noctrisa kissed his cheek smiling. She new how much he had been waiting. Finally General Organa would meet her demise. Kylo will rip the whereabouts of the final group of the Resistance members and more importantly Luke Skywalker from her mind. Track the final Jedi down and slaughter him finishing Vader's work.

"Looks like mommy dearest is coming to visit us!" Noctrisa cheered sarcastically. "Let's greet her with open arms."

"It would only be proper." Kylo replied taking her hand and leading her from the chamber. "You should change out of that. I'll meet you outside the interrogation room."

"And once we are through?" she said arching an eyebrow playfully. "I believe were we going off ship to be alone for a few days?"

"I promise we will leave afterwards."

Later Noctrisa arrived first curiosity drew her inside where General Organa was being held. General Organa was unconscious her face peaceful. Noctrisa tried to find any similarities between her and Kylo. It was hard to believe that she was Kylo's mother.

"Do you want to meet her?" Kylo asked startling Noctrisa. His voice robotic from his mask. "It's only fair that she meet you before she dies. You are her daughter in law."

Noctrisa laughed. "If only we had a child."

He looked down at his wife. The General groaned slowly waking. She saw Kylo before her.

"Comfortable General? Kylo asked.

Tears came to her eyes. "Ben how could you? How could you kill your own father?"

"My name isn't Ben!" he yelled igniting his lightsaber twirling it before thrashing it against the wall sending sparks flying around the room. "Ben is dead! I am Kylo Ren!"

Noctrisa hated when he got this way. She put her hand on his shoulder slightly calming him.

"Don't listen to her." she said quietly.

General Organa stared at Noctrisa. She had heard of her but didn't imagine she could have such an effect. "Is this her Ben? The girl who has stolen you from me for good?"

"Oh! Let me introduce myself. I am Noctrisa and I am you son's wife." she said a satisfied smile on her face. "Sorry to break it to you but your 'Ben' hasn't existed for a long, long time. He's gone and will never ever return. As _Kylo Ren_ said before, he's dead."

"Ben take off that mask. I wan to see my son."

Kylo removed his mask setting on the stand filled with ashes. "You will tell me whereabouts of Luke Skywalker."

"Noctrisa, are you using my son for your own climb up the ladder of power? Going to throw him aside or worse kill him when you get there?"

Noctrisa took a calming breath gritting her teeth. "You have no idea who I am..."

"I know your type."

"Don not even speak to her!" Kylo yelled.

"Ben you can do so much better."

Kylo felt the sudden rage that overcame Noctrisa she reached her arm out to him using her anger to pull Kylo's lightsaber from his hand. She ignited it held it close to the General's face the red glow giving her eyes a satanic quality.

"Kylo please let me kill her!" she roared.

Kylo paused in wonder; no one had even been able to wield his lightsaber but him. The fact that she not only used the force to obtain it but to ignite it made him admire her skill. She had come a long way.

"Not yet." he said.

Noctrisa backed away lowing the lightsaber. The General didn't flinch staring right into her eyes.

"I suggest you stop baiting her." Kylo said. "Tell me where I can find Luke Skywalker."

The General refused to speak turning her head to the side. Kylo stepped forward, tears had welled in his mother's eyes slowly sliding down her face dripping from her chin.

"Very well. Noctrisa you'll enjoy this." he said over his shoulder. She came to his side resting her head on his shoulder. "Once I get the info she will no longer be needed."

Pain spread through General Organa's head. Kylo had not restrained him self crashing into her thoughts. Her head was pulled forward thoughts being torn apart the unneeded being demolished as he traveled deeper and deeper past any mental blocks she had erected in an attempt to protect herself. The pressured stopped abruptly coming to the info. He had it. He had the whereabouts of Luke and the final Resistance members. He withdrew sharply.

"Ahch-To, he is on Ahch-To where the first Jedi temple stands..." Kylo said quietly. "I can see it in my mind. An island surrounded by the sea, ruins scattered on the hills of green. Yes."

Noctrisa's lips ticked up. He had done it. Now Kylo will having nothing stopping him. He will make Darth Vader proud. Kylo and her could be together taking control of all other parts of the galaxy. He is the powerful dark prince and she his dark princess.

"Stand in front of me and hold my lightsaber outward toward her." Kylo commanded. She wasted no time slipping into his arms. He kissed the top of her head running his hands down her arms landing on her hands holding his weapon. "Ready?" he whispered in her ear gently biting the tip.

"Ben I love you. I will always love you. You are my son and I love you..." the General cried out.

"He doesn't need mommy dearest anymore." Noctrisa spat.

He held Noctrisa's arms up with his. Their powers came together ignited it. Kylo kissed her neck and looked at the general with verminous eyes. Their arms swiftly came down slicing the screaming general straight down the middle. A clear through and thought cut down her body ripping her in two. Adrenaline shot through them both breathing as one. Kylo set the lightsaber down next to his mask. Her whipped around and swiftly walked to Noctrisa and pushed her against the wall. His kiss was full of desire and restrained need for her body. She moaned grabbing his hair. He gasped against her lips groaning his hands finding their way under her clothes. Her hands diving into his pants fingers gripping his cock stroking it. He squeezed his eyes shut reveling in her touch.

She felt a drip of precum form on his cock she used it as lube in stroking him. "Kylo, we can't do this here. You know that, we should leave now before we can't stop.

He turned her bending her over taking his cock in his hand pulling down her pants with her underwear. He lined himself up with her entrance. "Too late..."

Without warning her was in her tight depths his hands on her hips holding her in place trying to control himself almost cumming right away She cried out before putting he hand over her mouth trying to quiet herself. Kylo roughly fucked her ass slapping against his crotch, he was deep inside his eyes closed. Grabbing her hips tighter she whimpered letting her hand drop from her mouth moving it down to massage her clit. His breaths coming out hard, grunting with the force of his thrusts. She bit down on her lips drawing blood as her entire body convulsed with orgasm Kylo followed gasping. She could feel his cock twitching as he came forcefully in her.

He went limp for a second from exhaustion holding her tightly to him. He slipped out of her and adjusted his clothes. He saw her put herself back together; she was grinning at him silently. She kissed him gently her arms around him holding him against her. She felt the remaining hardness against her lower abdomen.

"That was so naughty." she giggled. "So fucking hot. Uh, Kylo fucking Ren you make me weak."

"The thought of being caught thrilled me, I couldn't stop myself." he replied. "Come we should leave now."

"I have to admit it was really wrong that we fucked like rabbits with your mother's dead body a few feet away." she said softly. Kylo shrugged. "I love you."

He stood up straight and put on his mask. Motioning for her to follow him they excited to find two stormtroopers standing guard. They dare not look at the two Superior officers exiting. Once they passed the two troopers looked at each other still not believing what they had heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don not own Star Wars or any of it's affiliates. These are just for fun and I make no prophet from them. I have no life.**

Chapter Four

Turbulence

Kylo gave Hux the order to kill Rey now that she was no longer needed before slipping into his room with Noctrisa.

"I want you to come with me to Ahch-To." Kylo said hugging Noctrisa.

"You really think you could have stopped me?" she scoffed resting her head on his chest.

"I figured that would be a losing battle."

"Hey was have a rule in here!" she said hand on her hip. "No mask in the bedroom."

Pulling away from her he removed it setting aside.

"From what you said it sounds beautiful. Once we kill Skywalker could we maybe stay a few days?"

"It depends on how it plays out. But I will try to make that happen."

"When do we leave?"

"Once the ship is prepared for us."

"Just us?"

"No, there will be a small crew and a few guards."

"Alright. But once we kill him tell them to go away for a while."

Kylo nodded. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He began removing his shirt.

"But in the mean time..." he said tracing a finger down her chest.

She squealed with laughter. Hey why not?

An hour later they were redressed and on the ship. They tried to keep their affection for each other to the minimum out in public. Affection was a weakness neither wanted to show. She loved how they feared him. How he walked and talked with an authority no one ever deny. Her lips hurt from biting them during their earlier meeting in the interrogation room after killing his mother together.

The journey lasted three days. They rarely saw each other he was busy preparing while she went through the mission briefs. But every night they held each other tightly as they slept. She was scared about this mission. Most she knew he could handle no problem but this is different. Skywalker was a extremely powerful Jedi. She didn't want to admit it but he could kill Kylo quickly. She couldn't be without him. Kylo had the same thoughts. Noctrisa was his wife and he had had second thoughts about bringing her along. He would never forgive himself if she were killed. Snoke wouldn't need to kill him after that.

They landed and Kylo had decided what to do about Noctrisa.

"Are you ready?" she asked said softly pulling up her hood. He didn't reply. "Kylo?"

"You will stay here." he said almost a command.

"What?" she snapped glaring at him. "Why?"

Everyone paused eye focused on them. She blushed knowing not to question his orders when in front of others. He stared down at her frozen. He held up his hand pulling her from her feet into his grasp. No one moved, no one breathed. Her eyes wide hands on his on her neck. He didn't grip very hard but he had to keep face.

"You. Will. Stay. Here." he grounded out every symbol his voice robotic and threatening. "Do I make myself clear?"

He dropped her. Looking up at him she flinched when he moved. "Yes Master."

Walking past her he sensed anger and resentment radiating from her. He wanted to hold and comfort her tell her how much he was sorry. But he continued on leading his men out off the ship leaving her in a ball on the floor.

Hours passed, followed by more hours, followed by more hours until the sun was setting below the waves. She paced the cock pit several times before stomping her foot and sitting down. How dare he! He had never done that to her. She never thought he would use the force against her. She had forgotten who and what he was: a Sith Lord. She felt stupid of course he would do that to her it it needed to be done. Her worry grew to a panic. Where was he? She could still sense him so he was still alive, but what was keeping him?

"He killed Skywalker." Captain Phasma said seeing Noctrisa panicking. "He'll be here soon. He wanted to make sure the body was fully burnt."

Noctrisa nodded in response. "Thank you Captain."

"Ma'am?"

"Please don't call me that." she smiled. "Just call me Noctrisa."

The women heard commotion in the back and went to investigate. Kylo went to his room without looking at anyone. She wasn't sure if it was safe to go after him. He had the aura of a major temper tantrum coming on; she was no mood to deal with one of his episodes. So she reached out to him with telepathy.

 _'Kylo'_

No answer.

 _'Kylo please answer me.'_

 _'Noctrisa please leave me be. I wish to be alone.'_

 _'Beloved you need me. I can sense it. Please let me come to you.'_

 _'No.'_

 _'Well too damn bad.'_

 _'I don't want to hurt you again.'_

Noctrisa ignored him and stomped to his room. It was dark inside and she couldn't see a thing. She could hear his breathing and moved to it. She touched his hand sitting down next to him. He was shirtless and was sweating. Her heart melted. She embraced his tense body kissing his shoulder. He violently shoved her away. She yelped landing on the floor.

"Don't touch me." he said furious with the unknown. "I told you not to come in here! Did you think I was joking when I said you'd get hurt!"

She scrambled back against the wall staring up at him.

"LEAVE!" he shouted dragging her to her feet and shoving her toward the door.

Noctrisa's body hurt and she was beginning to loose her patience. "NO!"

She turned to him and held out her hand, Kylo flew across the room and hit the back wall with a loud crack. He becaem enraged and pulled his lightsaber to him igniting it his face contorted. It shut off and was ripped from his hands.

"Don't even think about it Kylo Ren!" she nearly screeched throwing it far from where they stood. "You son of a bitch motherfucker!"

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE!" he yelled quickly grabbing her. "Leave."

"No." she said dangerously.

His hand came up and slapped her across the face. "Leave. Now."

When she didn't respond he struck her again. She spit at him her eyes narrowed.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"ARE YOU DEAF?"

No Response. He struck her again several more times before gripping her throat. He realized that she was silently crying. Her eyes wet and puffy she closed them tightly waiting for another blow. He let go taking a swift step back. Her knees buckled and she started to fall he caught her in his arms and laid her on the bed. She curled up in the fetal position holding her knees tightly against her chest. She let out a soft sob her body trembling.

His anger left him as he watched her on the bed. Why had he done that? What came over him? First he force choked her and now he had beaten her into a trembling mess. Kylo tried to touch her shoulder but she jumped away crying. She was trying to help him. He pulled a blanket over her, pulled on a shirt before putting on his mask her leaving her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don not own Star Wars or any of it's affiliates. These are just for fun and I make no prophet from them. I have no life.**

Chapter Five:

Fractured Fairytale

She woke up alone in bed. Her body was hurting especially her neck. She pulled on her clothes and left looking for Kylo but he was nowhere to be found. She felt for him and he wasn't on the ship. She pulled her hood up hiding her face from sight and left to find him. She had been right it was a beautiful place. The greenery was stunning the smell of the sea and blowing wind made her feel free. She walked along the ruins every once in a while she'd get lightly sprayed by the deep sea below. Noctrisa smiled pulling off her outer robe to stretch her arms over her head. She had yet to find him but she was getting closer and closer. She reached the top of the ruins and saw him standing looking over the ledge.

"Kylo..." she called out.

Her turned to her and walked over. She couldn't move her body going into fight or flight mode. He stopped walking sensing her hesitation. Slowly her reached out to her hoping she would come to him. She took a step forward before running to him and throwing her arms around him crying into the crook of his neck. She was afraid that he would hurt her again. She had never been afraid of him before now.

"Noctrisa" he breathed into her blond hair arms enfolding her body. "I am sorry, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done anything to harm you."

"How did it feel?" she asked. "Killing Skywalker?"

"Better than I thought I would." he replied. She smiled up at him. "I know you wanted to be with me when I did it but having you with me would have been a dangerous risk. He was a Jedi, the last Jedi, and he could easily used you against me."

"I don't think he would have. The Jedi Order were very peaceful people."

"I didn't risk it. Not with you. Do you still want to stay?"

"No I want to go home as soon as possible."

"Straight back to Star Killer?"

"Yes. I just want to be home with you." she eyed him playfully. "Maybe try to start our little bundle of an objective?"

"Yes."

They walked to the ship together and into their room. They stayed in there most of the way back to Star Killer Base. Talking and laughing between sessions of love making. The day arrived and met with Hux who was pleased with the new of Skywalker's death. The three of them went to Supreme Leaders chamber to give the report.

Hux stood beside Kylo while Noctrisa was a few feet back. Snoke's hologram came to light.

"Supreme Leader, I have completed my mission the last Jedi, Luke Skywalker, is dead." Kylo said proudly.

"Very good my son, you have finished your training."

"I honored Supreme Leader." Kylo replied.

"You have earned the title of Sith Lord." Snoke said. "You are now Lord Ren. The three of you may leave."

Four weeks later Noctrisa woke up her dinner threatening to make a comeback. She rushed to the toilette and proceeded to throw up. She sat back against the wall her hand over her mouth. Kylo had already left when she woke up. She crawled over to the shower shakily turning it on. She had several things to do to day, although they all just just standing a few inched behind Kylo. She wasn't sure what her role was but he basically demanded she be by his side at all times. Things had been getting stormy between them. He was having more and more outbursts and she wasn't able to calm him like she had in the past. He never was at peace anymore. Always enraged always violent. They rarely had sex and even when they did he was brutal and had hurt her on several occasions. He never showed affection even when alone with her.

After the shower she dressed in one of her new gowns that she had been told to wear whenever she was outside their room. Her hair pinned back in elegant up hairstyle. Looking at her self in the mirror she felt her stomach lurch again bile rising in her throat. She choked it back down. One last look she left to be with Kylo. She found him on the bridge talking with Hux. When he saw her she could feel his disappointment.

"You are late." he said through his mask.

She respectfully bowed her head. "Forgive me my Lord."

"Don't let it happen again."

"It won't."

She was told not to speak unless she was spoken to. To walk three paces behind him never in front and never at his side. It had become a mundane routine, get up when Kylo did, dress and follow him throughout the day. Back before he had killed Luke they walked together sometimes sneaking off to find an empty room to have a quickie. Now it was all business. When the day was over they would eat together followed by sleeping. If she was lucky she would be able to touch him while he slept. But that had stopped as well after he woke and removed her hand from his arm.

"Ky-" she stopped. "My lord may I speak?"

"I already know. And I don't care. I will arrange for it to be killed."

Noctrisa's body tensed. Placing her hand over her abdomen she gazed at him. "You want to kill our child?"

"Yes." he pulled her forward eyes boring into hers. "You have become weak and foolish. I see light in you, a light that must die if you wish to stay alive."

He released her. However the conversation was no way over. She riased up both her hands and forced Kylo off his feet and into the air. She held him there slowly tightening her grasp before throwing him across the room. She heard object shattering a a red light appear. But she was in no mood, she pulled it from him and held it towards his neck.

"Did you forget who you're dealing with _Lord_ Ren!?" she continued holding it to his chest with her mind pinning him against the wall. He struggled to free himself. "You want to kill a direct decent of our Supreme Leader?"

Kylo used their combined anger to throw her off to the side catching his lightsaber before it hit the ground. He crossed the room grabbed her by her shirt then tossing her onto the bed like a rag doll. She got to her knees and screamed and angrily. Things started flying at Kylo each one slashed in half by the saber before it got to close.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled standing on the bed over her. "SHUT UP! I WILL KILL YOU WHORE!"

She stopped dead at his words. "WHORE?"

"I DON"T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU OR THAT CREATURE INSIDE OF YOU! NIETHER OF YOU MEAN ANYTHING TO ME!"

"KILL ME! I FUCKING DARE YOU! KILL ME!"

He screamed pulling her up from the bed by her clothes. She kicked and punched him her body wailing to just to hurt him in some way. He dropped her her body it landed on the matress bouncing a few times before settling.

"You are not worth it." He said putting his saber back on his belt. "Tomorrow either that creature dies or you both do. Now leave me. I do not require your presence any longer."

"No!" she yelled. "No I will not."

"Fine I will leave. I'm beginning to find death more appealing than being with you."

Once again he left her alone. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it letting the hatred flow through her. He'd rather die than be with her? Very well she would make sure he was no longer burdened by her existence. This was her last night on Star Killer Base


	6. Chapter 6

**I don not own Star Wars or any of it's affiliates. These are just for fun and I make no prophet from them. I have no life.**

Chapter Six

Used

Kylo was waiting for Hux to join him when he felt something odd. He stood abruptly walking into the corridor. There was a silence throughout that sent a chill down his spine. He quickly made his way to the command center. Something was amiss. Noctrisa. He reached out through the Force trying to find her. She was not on the base. She had left it and him. And she had cut him out there was no way to find her no way to say anything to her.

"Noctrisa is gone." he said to Snoke. "Noctrisa has cut me from her conscious. I can't locate her nor can I even sense her."

"She has turned to the light." Snoke said. "There was nothing you could do to help her."

"Your granddaughter is gone Supreme Leader. She may never come back."

"Her light was infectious but you stayed strong. You rose above it and became who you destined to be."

"You never wanted us to have a child."

"No."

"Then why marry us?" Kylo said. "It was your plan to have her leave or be killed. You saw her turning to the light trying to take me with her. You knew once I killed Skywalker there would be no chance of following her. You used me to try to completely wipe out it out."

"You would end up either driving her away or kill her."

Kylo was speechless. Snoke had used him to get rid of his granddaughter without getting his hands dirty. His heart broke, he still cared deeply about her. He had been corrupted by his title. The one person who actually cared for him, calmed him during his rampages, and knew him inside and out was now gone from his life forever. The last words he had said to her were replaying over and over again.

"You have done perfectly Lord Ren. You may leave now."

Kylo needed to be alone to think. It came to him all too quickly. Noctrisa still carried their child and she has to still be a live. He would find her and together they would end Snoke's Army. He wouldn't stop until she was back with him with his child.


	7. UPDATEAUTHOR'S NOTE

**STORY UPDATE:**

 **August 30, 2017**

 **A quick heads up, I am currently rewriting Dark Royalties. The orginal is just terrible because it was written in 2 days. I rushed it causing Kylo to be OOC (out of character) and Noctrisa has developed more, she is completely fleshed out compared to this story. Her name has been changed, Darkside and birth names. So has her family/background. It will still be Kylo/OFC but better written and make more sense. First chapter will be out within the next two weeks. Thank you everyone who has faved and followed this story. I hope this new edition is much better.**

 **-Nee Harlow**


End file.
